


Massages

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boys' Love, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Massage, Older Man/Younger Man, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble one shot. Alois and Claude. First one ever of the characters. Enjoy. Light smut not too much of it.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy
Kudos: 10





	Massages

** Massages **

_ Disclaimer: I don’t own Black Butler or it’s characters. Just this idea I thought of the last few hours. _

At the Trancy estate the young earl by the name of Alois Trancy calls up his loyal sadistic butler. The demon was in the kitchen cleaning up as usual. He knew his blond annoying human meal was complaining of Hannah’s job.

A hollered voice calls up Claude. He was slightly pissed off by the voice of the young blond. Even though the young man wasn't present. 

“What the hell does he want now?”

Alois yelled for the demon to come for him. He doesn’t say anything with a frustrated look soon as he climbed up the stairs. The blond was by the staircase waving at the older man happily.

"We’re alone this time.” He tells him.

“Oh yes your highness.” 

Alois grabs his arms pulling him to his office. He locked up soon as they were in the huge office. All alone. Together as Alois wanted.

“What is it?”

“I want a massage, Claude. You give me the sexiest massages all the time.”

He fixes his glasses watching Alois removing his shirt. He grins licking his lips as the tip of his long tongue watched Alois naked from his upper body.

“Yes.”

“Yay!”

He was happy pulling his arms. They go to the nearest couch laying down. The blond rests his stomach onto the couch as his small back and ass was of full view for Claude.

Annoying as the blond was he loved devouring his sexy small frame. As he wasn’t the first one to do so though.

Sitting on the edge of the couch comfortably, Claude made use of his large hands. His hands going up his back in slow touches makes the blond shiver. Chuckling he rests his head to the side. One of his cute light blue eyes looked directly at Claude.

“Do it more harder!” He demands.

He does so putting pressure all over the lower part of Alois’s back and upwards his neck. He drools when doing so continuing to stare at him.

“You want to suck me Claude?”

The man doesn’t reply. His answer was the show of his long spidery tongue. Alois chuckled letting him do whatever he wanted.

“Go on and make me feel good.”

“Yes, your highness!”

Claude continues with the massages onto his ass. Staring at it as he gotten himself excited unexpectedly. He didn’t care as he pulls down the blonde’s shorts. A stifled giggle was heard from him knowing how excited his loyal butler was.

With his shorts down his knees, the older man eats his ass out. Shoving a sharp finger or two inside his ass when parting the boys' ass cheeks. He hears a groan that turns into a moan.

“D....don’t stop.”

He didn’t stop there. Claude licks his lips noting some sweat coming from Alois. Wiping it with his free hand as he pulls the blond on top of him while massaging his back a little rougher and harder.

“T...too good..”

Alois grinds his hips soon as the shorts fall onto the floor. They humped each other while sharing a sloppy kiss. The blond was losing it feeling satisfied with the man’s long beautiful spidery tongue.

Claude was as well. Not admitting it though as he shoved his long nail deeply into the boy’s ass. He moans resting his head on his shoulders letting out small breathes to calm himself down.

“This was supposed to be a massage, your highness.”

“D...don't stop though.”

Claude had an idea. He lifts the blond into his arms setting him back onto the couch. Getting himself up he moves his face onto revealing cock and ass. Not minding small cock in his view he goes right for the ass.

With his tongue he eats Alois’s ass out. From there the blond loses it. He jerks himself off hissing a little in frustration. He wished his favorite man would had sucked or jerked his cock off least.

Feeling his own cum from his dark pants he ignores it. His focus was more on Alois’s delicious ass while eating him.

After some time the blond releases his milky substance. He smiles letting out a sigh of relief.

“M..more please..." he hungrily pleads looking sideways at Claude.

"Yes your highness.”

Claude pulled back from eating the boy's ass onto his soften dick. Licking his lips with the full view of the cute dick in his face, he roughly grabs it. Alois hisses soon as he felt the demon's large hands. Gripping the carpet while resting his head back onto the floor. 

With full grasp of Alois's dick in his huge hands, he leans close putting the whole thing in his mouth. The younger boy arched his back getting more excited than ever. Claude liked what he was seeing. The blond in his eyes urging for him to continue on. Pleasurable cries and pleas coming out of his slutty mouth.

"..i l---love you...Claude.."

Not saying anything as usual. He gently bites down the tip of the harden dick. Letting out a pleasurable moan tears coming down side of his cheeks. He felt himself sweaty all over his body. Mostly his upper body feeling hot due to the demon's workings when sucking and biting down on his dick.

"..danna-sama has a slutty body. Is it for my enjoyment?"

"...y---yes..."

Claude removes his dick out of his mouth continuing to jerk off. With his tall stature he carefully didn't crush the blond. One of his legs resting the blond's head on top of it. His own hard dick needed attention as he removed his pants in quick movement. Realizing what was going on had the young blond giddy.

"Yes..I get to see your dick!"

"Yes, danna-sama."

Soon as he removed his dark pants, his dick hardened. He lifted the boy's head from his long legs. Standing up he jerks himself off. Alois helps him crawling to him. Grinning, he grabbed Claude's dick putting the whole thing in his small slutty mouth.

The tall man lets out few pants before letting out moans. Looking up suddenly at the ceiling when pulling the blond's hair. He didn't care he was pulling his hair. As Alois didn't mind either. Continuing sucking his favorite and only demon as he deep throats fully. 

".....d---danna...s---sama."

Alois giggled continuing on until he felt the man releasing his seed. Just for the fun of it he shoved a finger or two onto Claude's backside. It took the demon by surprise. Of course. It was unexpected. Didn't do nothing about it as he bobbed Alois's head fully to his hugeness. 

Removing his fingers with his face all flustered feeling the demon releasing his cum. Claude lets out a long sigh glad to have released his cum juices. Pulling the blond up he sloppily kisses his lips.

"Are you satisfied?"

"..Yes..next time though fuck me~!" he demands grinning licking his lips.

"Yes, your highness!" He bowed before taking his leave.

Alone at the room Alois jumped for joy. 

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedbacks. Especially when it comes to grammar issues. 

Laters :3


End file.
